movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings’ Dreams/Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings Run Away
(The next morning in the palace of Dreamgrabah, three humans, two males and one female, were in their chambers when Seifer and his brothers stormed in angrily. The first man is a 30 year old man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a gold crown, a white long-sleeved tunic, white pants, and black boots. He is Charlie B. Barkin, the king of Dreamgrabah. The second man is a 34 year old chubby man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red hat worn sideways, a green short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He is Itchy Itchiford, Charlie's best friend and his consort. The woman with them has short red orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gold tiara, a white short-sleeved dress, and white slippers. She is Sasha la Fleur, Charlie's wife and the queen of Dreamgrabah) Seifer: I HAVE NEVER BEEN INSULTED IN ALL MY LIFE!! Seifer's brothers: Me neither! Charlie: Seifer? You and your brothers are leaving suddenly? Itchy: You got here yesterday. Sasha: What happened? Seifer: Good luck marrying those girls off! (As Seifer and his brothers left through the other door, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha saw the rear ends of Seifer and his brothers' pants are missing, with a big hole showing each their underwear) Charlie: (Groaning) Oh, boy. Sasha: (Sighs) Sheeta, Lavagirl, and Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Sonata, and Trixie of the Dazzlings had to do that again. Itchy: Let's go talk to them about this. Again. (Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha go into the garden where they expected Charlie and Sasha's daughters, Sheeta and Lavagirl, to be at with their friends, the Mane Seven, and Spike, cousins, the Dazzlings. They see them sitting by the fountain. The first girl is a 13 year old with long brown hair braided in pigtails and a red headband, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt, orange belt, red pants, and purple shoes. She is Sheeta, the princess of Dreamgrabah. The second girl is a 14 year old with shoulder-length purple pink hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple and pink jumpsuit with magma-like linings, purple wristband-like gauntlets, and purple boots. She is Lavagirl, Sheeta's older sister who has pyrokinetic powers consisting lava and fire, but luckily, she has those powers under control by wearing pyro-proof gloves and underboots and her people know her powers already and she, along with her sister and live-in cousins, is considered the kingdom's light. The third girl is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, Her name is Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Sheeta and Lavagirl's cousin. The fourth girl is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. Her name is Aria Blaze, also Sheeta and Lavagirl's cousin. The fifth girl is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. Her name is Starlight Glimmer, another of Sheeta and Lavagirl's cousins. The sixth girl is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. Her name is Sonata Dusk, another one of Sheeta and Lavagirl's cousins. And the last girl is a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. Her name is Trixie, the last of Sheeta and Lavagirl's cousins. And they're not the only ones there. There were also a purple-furred male dog with green spots and a black nose and seven other teenage girls. The first girl is a unicorn-like human with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, the leader of the Mane Seven. The second girl is a pegasus-like human with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. Her name is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven. The third girl is a pony-like human with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. Her name is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven. The fourth girl is a pony-like human with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. Her name is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven. The fifth girl is a pony-like human with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue long-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. Her name is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven. The sixth girl is an earth pony-like human with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a Southern-accent, and wearing a white and green short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim miniskirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. Her name is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven. And the seventh and last girl is a pony-like human with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt with red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. Her name is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven’s new member and best friend. And the dog is Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant and another best friend of the Mane Seven) Charlie: Sheeta! Sasha: Lavagirl! Itchy: Dazzlings! (Then suddenly, a female gray wolf jumped in front of Charlie, Sasha, and Itchy, blocking them and carrying something in her mouth. She is Raksha, the royal family's pet wolf) Sasha: (Annoyed) Raksha! Itchy: Don't scare us like that! Raksha: (With her mouth full) Sorry. (Charlie saw something in Raksha's mouth and tried to pull it out of Raksha's teeth. It was a tug of war until Charlie pulled back and removed it, falling on his rear. Raksha then went over to her female masters as Charlie took a closer look at the object and he, along with Itchy and Sasha, realized it was the pieces of Seifer and his brothers' pants) Charlie: (Getting back up angrily) So, this is why Seifer and his brothers stormed out! Sheeta: (Giggling) Oh Father. Raksha was just playing with them. (Raksha then let Sheeta remove the cloths from her mouth and discard them) Lavagirl: And besides, they were no fun. Dazzlings: That's right. Pinkie Pie: (Baby talk) Right, Raksha? Rarity: (Baby talk) You were just playing with those mean badly-dressed self-absorbed Seifer and his brothers, aren't ya? (The girls petted Raksha who smiled happily and then giggled. However, the princesses and their friends stopped upon seeing a frown on Charlie's face and cleared their throats) Sasha: (Sighs) Girls, you must stop rejecting any suitor that comes for your hands. Itchy: And the law said that.... (The girls began to say the next part the same time as Itchy as they go over to a birdcage) Itchy and girls: You must be married to a prince.... Itchy: Before your next birthday. Aria: (Sighs) The law is wrong, Itchy. Charlie: But you only have three days left! Sasha: And you have to choose one suitor! (Sheeta takes out a dove and pets it) Sheeta: Mother, Father, Itchy, I hate being forced into this. If my sister, cousins, and I do marry, we want it to be for love. Lavagirl: Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that. (Sasha sighed, took the dove from Sheeta and puts it back in its cage) Sasha: Sheeta, girls, it's not just the law. Your uncle/father and I, as well as Itchy, are not going to be around forever, you know. Charlie: We just wanted to make you're taken care of. Itchy: Heck, even provided for. (Sheeta goes back to the fountain with a groan) Sheeta: Please, try to understand. My sister, cousins, and I never did anything on our own. (Starlight swirls around in the water, petting the fish) Starlight: We don't even have real friends! (Raksha, Spike, and the Mane Seven heard this and looks at the girls) Raksha: What?! Spike and Mane Seven: Don't we count? Starlight: (Chuckling) Except you, Raksha, Spike, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset. Raksha's group: (Smiling) Phew. That's a relief. Adagio: Heck, we never been outside the palace walls. Sasha: Because you're princesses. (Aria sighed in annoyance and slapped the water) Aria: Then maybe we don't want to be princesses anymore! (Charlie groans angrily at this while Sasha and Itchy sighed in defeat. He then glared) Charlie: The Almighty forbid you should have any daughters! (Then the two rulers and consort left, leaving Spike puzzled and Raksha and the Mane Seven confused. Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings thinks it over for a moment. Then they smiled, goes up to the birdcage with Spike and the Mane Seven, opened it, and lets all the doves go. They smiled as they fly away to freedom) Girls: To be free.... (Back inside the chambers, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha goes over to a model of Dreamgrabah, especially its model sun/sphere) Charlie: I don't know where they get it. Sasha: I wasn't even this picky when I chose you. Charlie: I know. (Itchy plays with the model sun/sphere. Suddenly a shadow appeared and the three jumped. They looked and sighed in relief) Charlie: Ah, Myotismon. Our most trusted vizier. Sasha: Along with his men. (That is true; Myotismon and his men are there, but Mephiles is in a different form, which is a pale and dark colored version of Shadow the Hedgehog and his eyes are white instead of red) Charlie: We could use your help right now. Myotismon: (Bowing with his men) Our life is to serve you both. Charlie: It's this whole suitor situation. Itchy: Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings have refused to choose a husband. We're at our wit's end. Demidevimon: (Screeches) Wit's end! (Charlie smiled and takes a bunch of strawberries out) Charlie: Have some strawberries, Demidevimon. (As much as Demidevimon tried to resist, Charlie stuffed the strawberries down the bat Digimon's mouth. He groaned and forcefully tried to eat it. Charlie then handed Fidget some strawberries as well) Charlie: And here's some for you, Fidget. (Fidget happily accepted them unlike Demidevimon and gobbled them down as Charlie, Sasha, Itchy, and even Myotismon and his men chuckled) Myotismon: (Chuckling) You're Majesty has a way with dumb bats. Vanitas: (Agreeing) And are they stupid? Goons: Imagine that. (Demidevimon gave Myotismon and his men an angry glare while Fidget frowned sadly, his feelings hurt. Myotismon then continued) Myotismon: Now then, I believe we know the solution to your problem. Charlie: Myotismon, if anyone could help me, my wife, and Itchy, it's you. (Myotismon smirked evilly as he eyed a ring on Sasha's finger) Myotismon: Of course, it requires assistance from your Mystery Heart Diamond. Sasha: (Pulling her hand back) My ring? This ring has been in my family for generations. Myotismon: It'll be necessary to help find the princesses seven suitors. (Then with a mouthless evil smirk, Mephiles then pulled out a hypnosis gem secretly and activated it towards Charlie and Sasha. Suddenly Charlie and Sasha's eyes got a hypnotized look in it as the room darkens, much to Itchy's confusion and Mephiles spoke up) Mephiles: Don't worry.... Everything will be fine. Trust us. Charlie: (Trance-like) Everything will be fine. Vanitas: Now, the diamond...? (Sasha nodded in a trance and takes her ring off) Sasha: (Trance-like) Here, Myotismon, men. Whatever you need.... It will be fine. (The room goes back to normal as Mephiles finished his gem power and Myotismon took the ring from the queen) Myotismon: Thank you. Vanitas: You won't regret this, we assure you. Mr. Electric: Now why don't we leave you to your toys? Charlie and Sasha: (Trance-like) Yes. That would be.... Very good. (Then Myotismon and his men left. Itchy walked up to Charlie and Sasha in concern) Itchy: Charlie? Sasha? Are you alright? (He snaps his fingers at them, snapping them out of it) Charlie and Sasha: (Normal) Wh-What? Sasha: Where's my ring, Itchy? Itchy: Let's just say you gave them the ring to find a suitor for each of the princesses. Sasha: (Realizing) Well.... Charlie: Who knows? Maybe they'll find someone the princesses will marry. (After the three shrugged and goes back to their model, Myotismon and his men, hidden and seeing the whole thing, take their exit. Once the coast is clear, Mephiles suddenly transformed back to his true form while he and the villains rolled their eyes in annoyance and Demidevimon spits out the strawberries on Fidget's shirt in disgust, which the normal bat got grossed out by that and wiped the chunks off in disgust) Demidevimon: I can't take it anymore! If I have to choke down on one more of those watery, disgusting strawberries...! Myotismon: Calm yourself, Demidevimon. Fidget: I like strawberries. (As the villains reached a room after Demidevimon and Vanitas slapped Fidget, Myotismon opened a secret door and they went through it. They soon entered their secret chambers) Myotismon: (Hands the ring to Hades) Take this to the lab. (To Mr. Electric) You help Hades get the machine ready. We'll be there shortly. Mr. Electric: Yes, sir! Hades: Got it. (As Hades and Mr. Electric left, Demidevimon continued his ranting while punching the air) Demidevimon: And then I'd use my Demi Darts on his butt! Fidget: Which is kind of harsh. (Vanitas and Demidevimon glared daggers at him) Fidget: (Nervously) In a good way. Myotismon: Soon, we will all be new rulers, not that old fool, his clumsy best friend, and his stupid wife. Demidevimon: And then I'd stuff the strawberries down his throat! (Demidevimon laughed evilly as he followed Myotismon and his men. Meanwhile, later at night at the palace garden, seven shadowy figures were running through the garden towards a wall surrounding the palace. One figure was now wearing a German dress, called a "Dirndl," that consists of a black bodice, a low-cut taupe blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full gray skirt, and a white apron, matching stockings, black ballet flats, a matching hairband, and an indigo hood with a hood and a gold neck clasp. The second figure was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a crimson bodice, a low-cut orange blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a red purple skirt, a yellow apron, a red hairband, and a yellow cloak with a hood and a gold neck clasp. The third figure was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a lavender bodice, a low-cut lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, a pink apron, a purple hairband, and a blue cloak with a hood and a gold neck clasp. The fourth was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a blue bodice, a low-cut white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, a white apron, a white hairband, and and orange cloak with a hood and a gold neck clasp. The fifth was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a black bodice, a low-cut blue blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full navy blue skirt, a purple apron, a blue hairband, and a red cloak with a hood and a gold neck clasp. The sixth figure was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a purple bodice, a low-cut light pink blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full red skirt, a pink apron, a matching hairband, and a green cloak with a hood and a gold neck clasp. And the seventh and last figure was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a navy blue bodice, a low-cut light yellow blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full orange skirt, a light blue apron, a yellow hairband, and a purple cloak with a hood and a gold neck clasp. The figures began to climb it when a tug from behind the lead figure interrupted the climb. The figures turned and noticed Raksha, Spike, and the Mane Seven pulling on the lead figure's cloak sadly. The figures were actually Sheeta, the leader, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings disguised as young peasant girls. Raksha, Spike, and the Mane Seven released the cloaks) Raksha: Please don't go away. Spike: We love you. Sheeta: (Sighs sadly) Oh, Raksha, guys. We're sorry. (The disguised girls knelt down and petted Raksha on the head sadly) Lavagirl: But we can't stay here and have our lives lived for us. (Realizing that's the reason why the princesses are running away, Spike and the Mane Seven nodded at each other and turned to the princesses) Twilight Sparkle: My friends don't agree with your parents nor Itchy either. Sheeta: (Calmly surprised) Really? Twilight Sparkle: (Nods) Yes. Rarity: We don't like being forced to support this ridiculous law anyway. Rainbow Dash: So, we'll go with you. (Spike and the rest of the Mane Seven members nodded in agreement. Glad to see support, the princesses nodded in agreement and Spike and the Mane Seven then grabbed their cloaks and disguised themselves as well. They turned to Raksha) Pinkie Pie: Wanna come with us, Raksha? Raksha: Unfortunately, no. I will stay behind. But come back for secret visits. Spike and girls: We will. Sonata: We'll miss you. (The princesses and friends hugged Raksha for what seemed to be the final time. Then the disguised princesses go back to climbing, taking their friends with. Raksha sadly helped them up the wall. The girls and Spike got to the top and looked down to see Raksha looking at them sadly still) Spike and girls: (Sadly) Goodbye. Raksha: (Sadly) Goodbye. (And with that, Spike and the girls disappeared over the wall and out of sight. Raksha then sadly walked away back to the fountain, with hope that she'll see Spike and the girls again in future secret visits) Coming up: Both Pazu's gang and the princesses' group will meet in the marketplace and evade an attempted punishment over an apple. Later, the seven lovers get to know each other and their dreams only to be interrupted by a certain army of palace guards secretly sent by a certain group of villains. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes